Cozy House
Cozy House is a Hidden Object Location in the Seeker's Notes: Hidden Mystery game. A mysterious house where Christmas is kept year round has appeared in Darkwood! Delve into its origin and relive the festive season. Cozy House was introduced to the game as part of the 2017 Christmas Update released on December 4, 2017 but remained locked until the Hearts of Ice event went live on January 8, 2018. It comprises the first part of the update's Timed Challenges. Cozy House is the 47th location to be added to the Darkwood Town Map. Diary Entry: Unlocking and Open Quest Cozy House unlocks at Game Level 135. During the Hearts of Ice special event challenge, Players level 11 or higher were able to unlock this event location. A quest will be given by Helen to help find the missing Cozy House Key to open its doors. The Key is obtained by exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations and successfully completing it. Once found, Helen will give Players a set of 10 Mysterious Amulet Access Passes to start. For the duration of the challenge, Cozy House requires special item access passes to play. In addition to energy points, a certain number of the access pass called Mysterious Amulet is required for each play of Cozy House. The number of Mysterious Amulets needed depends on the Rank of the Location. Mysterious Amulets can be found by successfully exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations. Regular Locations such as Mayor's Office; Ballroom; Marketplace; Docks; Hunter's House; and Observatory award 3 to 5 Mysterious Amulets upon successful completion. Premium Locations such as Clothing Store; Garden; Ship; and Old Square award 5 to 8 Mysterious Amulets upon successful completion. Premium Locations are those which require special access items to enter. Once the event ended with the 2018 February Update, Cozy House no longer requires Special Items/ Access Passes to play and the Mysterious Amulet was removed from the game. Cozy House is now a Regular Location, requiring only energy to play. Items The following is a list of Hidden Objects that can be found in Cozy House. Depending on the Rank and Game Mode you may not have to find all the items in one play of the Location. * Brooch * Brush * Carpet Bag * Cup * Doll * Gnome * Hat * Jug * Mitten * Mouse (stuffed toy) * Musical note * Pie * Poinsettia (single flower or cluster) * Photograph * Postcard * Rainbow Stacker (child's toy, round or pyramid) * Scarf * Slippers * Snowflake * Snowman * Squirrel * Teapot * Toy soldier * Train * Twine NOTE: Each hidden object item usually has 2 different versions that alternate randomly. Morph mode has its own items that need to be found, separate from those listed above. Collection Item Sets Listed below are the Collection Item sets specific to the Cozy House Location. note a random special fixer is also awarded whenever a collection is combined. Hints ~~Please list any helpful hints here~~ Carpet Bag * sometimes looks like a clutch purse in size and shape. Gnome * sometimes in cabinet Poinsetta * Found in the left-hand cabinet Gallery C5C63FB5-B027-4911-8FFE-ADA052670F68.jpeg|Cozy House-diary picture Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Hidden Object Modes Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Timed Challenges Category:Walkthrough